Uma Surpresa para Derek
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles, da forma mais desengonçada, prova a Derek que o ama.


**Titulo:** Uma surpresa para Derek | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Stiles Stilinski /Derek Hale| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Stiles, da forma mais desengonçada, prova a Derek que o ama.

**Aviso:** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L**

Derek se encontrava em casa, esperando pelo regresso de Stiles. Hoje eles faziam um ano de namoro e o alfa estava ansioso para dar seu presente ao companheiro. De certeza que ele iria gostar. Seu presente era um livro de ficção científica que seu companheiro desejava há muito tempo.

Farto de estar preso em casa, abriu a porta da rua e sentiu um vento suave batendo de leve em seu rosto. Encostou a porta da rua e se sentou nas escadas, o esperando, com o presente debaixo do braço esquerdo. Olhou em volta atentamente, sua audição de lobisomem captando todos os sons que ouvia. Os pássaros cantavam, as folhas das árvores se mexiam ao sabor do vento, mas nada do característico som do jipe de Stiles.

Suspirou e ficou á espera, o silêncio do local pesando sobre si. Se Derek já não estivesse tão habituado a estar sozinho, enlouqueceria com tanto sossego.

Pouco depois, ouviu o som caraterístico do motor do jipe e seu namorado apareceu. O alfa escutou uma espécie de ganido vindo do jipe e ficou desconfiado. O mais novo estacionou em frente á casa e desligou o jipe. Saiu do jipe com uma caixa de cartão, de tamanho médio, nas mãos e se dirigiu para o alfa. Derek se levantou, olhando desconfiado para a caixa de cartão e Stiles se colocou em bico de pés, lhe dando um selinho nos lábios. Se afastou e disse, com um sorriso no rosto:

-Bom dia, Derek.

-Bom dia, Stiles. – Respondeu o alfa, em resposta, continuando a observar a caixa, desconfiado.

-Nosso primeiro ano de namoro. – Falou Stiles, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estendeu a caixa e pediu:

-Abra. - Derek se sentou nas escadas e puxou o mais novo para si, o sentando em seu colo. Stiles não esboçou qualquer reação, já estava habituado. Trocaram de presentes e Stiles rasgou rapidamente o embrulho, sufocando um grito de espanto.

-Oh, Derek! – Exclamou, emocionado – Era exatamente o livro que eu queria. Obrigado.

E lhe deu um selinho, cheio de desejo. Se separaram e Stiles pediu, um pouco nervoso:

-Abra. – Derek abriu a caixa de cartão e, lá de dentro, saltou um pequeno _chow chow_, branco e muito peludo, que começou a lamber a cara do alfa. O mais velho olhou, abismado para Stiles e perguntou:

-Um _cachorro_? – O companheiro respondeu, com receio:

-É que eu o encontrei á dois dias na rua e tentei ficar com ele, mas meu pai não deixou. E ai eu pensei que você pudesse ficar com ele, sabe…. lhe dar uma casa…

-Não. – Interrompeu Derek, determinado. Stiles fitou tristemente seu companheiro e perguntou:

-Porquê?

-Eu não gosto de cachorros. – Respondeu o namorado, com firmeza.

-E de gatos? – Perguntou Stiles, confuso.

-Sou alérgico a eles. – Respondeu o mais velho.

-Mas porque é que você detesta cachorros?

-Eu não detesto. – Falou o mais velho – Só não me sinto á vontade com eles.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Stiles e Derek pediu paciência mentalmente. Seu namorado, quando queria, podia ser muito chato. Suspirou e respondeu:

-Os cachorros dependem das pessoas. E eu não gosto que dependam de mim.

-Mas os cachorros são nossos melhores amigos, eles nos protegem e fazem tudo por nós! E não dão muito trabalho, só temos de os treinar! – Exclamou o mais novo, espantado. Derek, não se convencendo com as palavras do mais novo, colocou o cachorro na caixa e o entregou a Stiles, que ficou chocado com a reação do mais velho. O alfa se levantou e entrou em casa, sem dizer uma palavra. Stiles ficou sentado nas escadas, espantado com a reação de Derek. Olhou para o cachorro e percebeu que ele o observava tristemente, suas orelhas caídas e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes. Nesse momento, percebeu que não o poderia abandonar. Uma fúria repentina o atingiu e, sem que pudesse controlar, se levantou e entrou em casa. Derek se encontrava na cozinha, limpando as mãos a um pano e, quando viu Stiles, revirou os olhos e falou:

-Não vale a pena… – Mas o mais novo o interrompeu, com raiva:

-Você prometeu! – O alfa fitou o mais novo, espantado com a reação dele, e perguntou:

-Prometi o quê?

-Você me prometeu, no dia em que você me pediu em namoro, que faria de tudo para me ver feliz. E agora, que eu estou precisando de dar um lar para esse cachorro, você se recusa? – Falou Stiles, com as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. O alfa fechou os olhos e pensou. Se lembrou do dia em que ele ia pedir o mais novo em namoro. Estava muito nervoso mas, por fim, conseguira lhe fazer a pergunta e Stiles lhe dissera que sim. Se beijaram e Derek abraçara seu namorado, lhe prometendo fazer de tudo para que ele ficasse feliz. Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Stiles tinha razão. Pendurou o pano, afastou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Olhou para o mais novo, que estava de pé, com uma expressão de determinação no rosto e tinha nas mãos a caixa de cartão. Olhou diretamente para os olhos de Stiles e percebeu que eles estavam brilhantes. Ouviu um ganido e viu Stiles olhando para a caixão, sua expressão determinada se suavizando. Suspirou e perguntou:

-Você quer mesmo que eu fique com ele? – O mais novo olhou para Derek e sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta. Respondeu carinhosamente:

-Eu gostaria muito, amor. Assim ele terá um lar e você não ficará tão sozinho. – Afastou uma cadeira e se sentou, colocando a caixa em cima da mesa. O cachorro saltou da caixa e se dirigiu para o alfa, lhe lambendo as mãos. Stiles sorriu, emocionado com a cena e o alfa acariciou de leve seu pelo branco, percebendo que era suave. Ele não queria que dependessem dele, mas sempre quisera ter um cachorro…

O cachorro ladrou e se colocou de barriga para cima. Derek sorriu e, sem se aperceber, começou a se encantar por ele. Com cuidado, pegou no cachorro e o olhou nos olhos. Percebeu que eram de um azul escuro, tempestuoso. Stiles se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu para Derek. Se ajoelhou a seu lado, colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu companheiro e pediu:

-Por favor, Derek. Fique com ele. – O mais velho olhou para Stiles e o mais novo implorou:

-Eu o ajudo a tomar conta dele, lhe dou banho e até o podemos passear juntos. Seria tão bom. – O abraçou delicadamente, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e encostou seu rosto ao dele. Derek respirou fundo. Ficou calado por uns momentos, pensando. Ele, quando era criança, sempre quisera ter um cachorro, mas seus pais nunca lhe ofereceram. Com o tempo, tinha deixado esse sonho de lado e depois do que tinha acontecido com sua família e Kate, não se sentia á vontade para tomar conta de um animal. Se debateu mais um pouco com esses pensamentos, pensando o que seria melhor para si. Percebeu que teria que lutar para concretizar seus sonhos e não deixar que seu passado sobrevoasse o presente como uma nuvem negra. Se continuasse assim, não só desconfiaria de todos, como também não aproveitaria sua vida. Com convicção, disse:

-Eu fico com ele. – Stiles se afastou de Derek, puxou seu rosto para si e o beijou apaixonadamente. O mais novo suspirou com o contato e Derek retribuiu o beijo. Pouco depois, se afastaram, sentindo que o ar lhes estava faltando. Encostou seu rosto ao de Derek e sussurrou:

-Obrigado… – O alfa sorriu e colocou o cachorro no chão, que começou a cheirar a casa. Ficaram atentos ao animal e Derek se lembrou. O cachorro não tinha nome. Se virou para Stiles e falou:

-Temos que dar um nome para ele. – O mais novo pensou um pouco e disse, com timidez:

-Snoopy.

-Snoopy? – Perguntou Derek, abismado, olhando para seu namorado. Stiles acenou afirmativamente e Derek repetiu – _Snoopy?_

O mais novo ruborizou e respondeu:

-É que…eu gostava de ver os desenhos animados de Charlie Brown. – O mais velho riu com a resposta. Ele também gostava de ver quando era garoto. Stiles deu um tapa em seu ombro, sem o machucar, fazendo biquinho de seguida. O alfa abraçou seu namorado, o puxando para si e falou:

-Eu te amo. – Stiles sorriu, ao sentir o corpo quente do lobisomem encostado ao seu e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo, Derek.

Derek fechou os olhos e ouviu os batimentos do coração de seu namorado. Compreendeu que ele estava feliz e se sentiu satisfeito. Stiles se afastou de Derek e sorriu para ele. Perante a expressão desconfiada do mais velho, colocou a mão dentro do bolso das calças e retirou uma pequena caixa. O mais velho observou a caixa, desconfiado e perguntou:

-Não é mais nenhum animal, pois não?

-Não. – Respondeu o mais novo, com um sorriso – Abra.

Derek abriu e viu um colar com o símbolo de um triskle. Sorriu, emocionado, e falou:

-Obrigado.

-Esse era seu presente verdadeiro. – Falou Stiles, com sinceridade – Eu só lhe dei o cachorro primeiro para que você não tivesse forma de recusar meu "presente". Eu sei que você o recusaria. É que, sempre que venho aqui, o vejo sempre sozinho e tenho medo que…

Sua voz falhou e virou o rosto. Derek fitou o mais novo, preocupado e o ouviu dizer:

-Tenho medo que você tenha um problema e que ninguém o possa ajudar.

-Shhh, Stiles. – Falou o mais velho, carinhosamente, puxando o rosto de Stiles para si e vendo as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto – Eu estou bem. Eu não me sinto sozinho, tenho você.

-Mas eu não estou sempre aqui. – Disse o mais novo, limpando as lágrimas. Derek afastou sua mão e beijou suas lágrimas, sentindo o sabor salgado.

-Eu adorei os presentes. – Falou, com sinceridade.

-Sério? – Perguntou o mais novo.

-Sim. – Respondeu o mais velho – E obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Stiles sorriu e o abraçou carinhosamente. Derek o abraçou de volta e suspirou. Sabia que Stiles, do modo mais desengonçado, o amava e estava feliz por alguém se preocupar tanto com ele como o mais novo se preocupava.

Fim

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Em primeiro lugar, digo sinceramente que amei escrever a fic. Em segundo, peço que vocês comentem dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Assim fico sabendo se a fic ficou boa ou ruim. Para mim é um orgulho estar aqui, escrevendo para vocês. Escrever já faz parte de mim e me custa muito ficar muito tempo sem escrever. A quem chegou até aqui, agradeço por terem lido. Obrigada! Bjs :D


End file.
